And Rachel Makes Three
by lightblue-Nymphadora
Summary: How Quinntana turned into Fapezberry.


_**LbN: Fapezberry Week: From Quintana to Fapezberry. xPosted to Tumblr**_

It was something they never talked about.

Santana pretended not to notice when Quinn's eyes would light up every time Rachel took the stage. Quinn would just smile whenever Santana put a protective arm around Rachel when they went out.

They never acknowledged it, because what good would that do?

That is, until the night Rachel showed up at their apartment. She was soaking wet from the rain, and her head was bleeding.

"Jesus, Joseph and doggy style Mary!"

"Santana!" Quinn screeched from the kitchen. Then she walked into the living room and saw Rachel. "Holy shit, Rach!"

They led the shivering girl into the apartment, and Quinn ran to get a first aid kit.

"What happened, baby girl?" Santana asked, wrapping her in a blanket.

"Finn," she whispered, shivering.

Santana sighed and let Quinn look at the cut on Rachel's head.

"It…doesn't hurt that bad anymore," Rachel said. "He threw a lamp, and it shattered right next to me."

"Let's get you into the shower. The cut's not that deep; you don't need stitches or anything."

"Thanks," Rachel said, standing. "I've got it. Towels under the sink, yeah?"

"Yep."

They watched her go, and then stared at each other for a long moment. Once the water was running, Quinn scooted closer to Santana on the couch.

"You love her."

"So do you."

"And you want to kill Finn."

"So do you."

Quinn hugged Santana closer. "I can't let her do this anymore. We can't let her do this anymore. He pops in and out of her life like it's nothing, and when he leaves she's either depressed or…. I can't…."

"I know," Santana whispered. "I know. We have to talk to her."

It was a long time before the shower stopped. Santana and Quinn sat on their bed, waiting for Rachel to come out. When she finally did, Santana patted the spot in the middle of the bed.

Rachel smiled. "You guys don't have to…I mean, I can sleep in the guest room. I don't want to impose on your cuddle time."

"Shut it, baby girl," Santana said, smiling. "Get over here."

Their hasty plan had included easing Rachel into the fact that they were both ass over tits in love with her. They'd planned to cuddle and promise to protect her from her psycho ex-fiance. Quinn blew it immediately.

"We love you, Rachel."

"I know. I love you guys too."

Quinn gave Santana a look over Rachel's shoulder.

"Look at me, Rachel," Santana said. "We love you. The way I love Quinn, and the way she loves me…that's the way both of us feel about you."

"But…what…I don't understand."

"We care about you, Rach," Quinn said. "And both of us…look, we just want to see you happy. We want you safe."

Rachel was quiet for a moment. "I don't know what to say."

"There's a first time for everything," Santana said.

The other two laughed.

"You don't have to say anything, though, baby girl. Quinn's right…we just want you to be happy and safe."

"Speaking of… where is He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named now?"

"Seriously? Finn is Voldemort now?" Rachel said, turning in Santana's arms to face the blonde. She smiled and hugged her. "I don't want you going to jail tonight, so…."

"She's knows you too well, blondie."

"I'll have both of you know that I have no murderous schemes cooking," Quinn said. "I just don't like the idea of him in your apartment."

"He left before I did. I was just…I was scared he would come back."

"I hope you locked his ass out in the rain."

"You should move in," Santana said quietly.

Both girls looked at her.

"I mean it. Not…you don't have to, you know, be our third member or anything."

Quinn snorted. "You make us sound like a band."

Santana stuck her tongue out at her. "Seriously though, I hate the thought of you staying alone. I get worried something will happen to you. And whenever he comes around—"

"Okay," Rachel said.

"Hmm?"

"I'd like to move in. If it's okay with both of you," she added, glancing at Quinn.

"Of course it is," Quinn said.

"I've been flying solo for a year and a half now, and it is rather lonely."

"Well, you officially don't have to worry about that anymore."

"Now, both of you hush," Santana said. "We're going to sleep."

* * *

Rachel called a "family meeting" exactly one month and 23 days after she moved in.

"Oh lord, we're one of the 'family meeting' houses?" Quinn asked, laughing.

"Would you rather I said, 'Please come sit down while I ruminate with you'?"

"Seeing as how that sounded really dirty in my mind…."

"Everything sounds dirty to you, Santana."

"Ladies!" Rachel said, laughing. "Seriously, I want to talk to both of you."

"What's up, baby girl?"

"I realized something…. I couldn't figure out what was different when I came to live here. Then it hit me this morning. I feel adored. Like, legit adored, and special, and perfect. I have never felt safer, or more loved, than when I'm here with you guys."

Quinn and Santana shared a glance. "Good," they both said.

"I don't think you two fully understand how utterly foreign this feeling is to me," Rachel said, taking their hands. "Spoiled child syndrome is totally different from 65 percent girlfriend spoiling."

Quinn laughed at this. "65 percent?"

"Between you cooking me vegan food, packing my lunch every day and incessantly flirting, and Santana's never ending supply of recently found chivalry…yes, I'm 65 percent yours."

"And what do we have to do to add that missing 35?" Santana asked.

Rachel smiled. "Go on a date with me?"


End file.
